disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DisneyCreate444~Carly/Lia's Tale Of Fairies
One magical day in the world of fairy magic and glistering berries little Skyler Glooming was preparing to go into the moral world.Skyler was a sorcagloomer, a sorcagloomer is a very special very who has to go threw years of training to get this job.(It's pretty much what you would do in the military but no shooting)You are pretty much risking your lifes to do stuff for the fairy world.You have to go to the moral world to get healing items for wings, potion ingrediants, parts for wands and many more.But Skyler Glooming made a terrible mistake thought, the thing was she was pregnant.(8 months pregnant)Everyone told her it was a dangerous thing to do because if your fairy baby was born in the moral world and not in the Fairy Universe your baby would have to stay there because if you are not born in the Fairy Universe the portal to it would not take you thought it.But Skyler loved her work that much she was willing to take that risk.Pause the story for a second I got to explain some things.The portal is on island that is not on the most detailed map.Also there is a pass code and the portal is hidden threw a waterfall and the island is surrounded with hundreds of booby traps.Another thing you have to go thought the Bermuda Triagle, so that makes it pretty much impossible for any human to get to the fairy world.Lastly fairies are only 4 inches tall.Back to the story when skyler went thought the portal she was just about to unlock the passcode when she thought of writing a note if she did have her baby and the note said: Dear, my baby I am deathly sorry if you are born in the moral world I just got to let you know that your a fairy and you always will be.Also I don't know if you are a sky, moon, beach, paint, or animal fairy, your going to have to fined that out on your own also.If your smart enought hide your wings or the humans will probly remove them and study them and cause extra attention to you.I am sorry my lovely baby.Also your name is Lia.I will leave you your wand.Hide it from the humans.Every fairy baby is born how to read when she/he is just born they know how to do all up to 3rd grade levels.Lastly if you are born in the moral world here are the directions:Go to the Bermuda Triagle, pass some booby traps, bring a rope and scissors.Honey I love you and I hope you know that. Love Your Loving mother, Skyler Glooming. Then she typed in the passcode and started heading to Florida to pick up some sand for healing wings and for wands, some sea shells for neclaces, headbands, potions, and many other uses.When she was collecting the shell she had her baby on the beach but she was so tiny no one saw her.So she put her baby's clothes on, put the note in her hand, and shrinked the wand and told her baby to hide the wand and read the note and don't tell them your a fairy and hide your wings.Also since the baby was born in the moral world she started to grow as an averge size baby!So now Lia was becoming visable.Now Skyler said Bye to her baby, and said I will be back again, one day and I am so sorry Lia.After her mom said good bye Lia realize that her mom wasn't coming back for a while.Lia quickly read the note before anyone came up to her thought.She also hid her wings under her jacket.Then this lady comes up with her husband and the lady was like in her mid 30's and was like Oh my gosh Herald, there is a newborn on the beach!!! Then the lady took her in her arms because the high tide was coming.Quickly Lia responded saying my name is Lia which was really stupit because she was a newborn and newborn's couldn't talk.Right after she said,"Goo Gaah." Also Lia hid the note in her pocket along with her wand.Now Lia started crying and acting like a new born.The husband was saying mean things like,"This isn't my kid put it back Brenda!"Finally the married couple finally came to a souloution and turn the baby into the cops.When they got there a cop name Rob com to greet them and said,"What's the problem ma'am?" Brenda frequently said, "We found this newborn on the beach and a a a- she didn't have a gardian with her so we rushed right towards this place!"The officer said, "Calm down ma'am we won't get any closer to finding the birth mother is you don't relax, so take deep breaths."Then Brenda (The woman who found Lia at the beach) handed the baby over to the officer and said please look up her birth certificate and find out who her mother it?" Next Rob the officer said, "Ma'am I am sorry but your going to have to keep her for a little bit till we can do farther investigation.Do you know her name ma'am?" Ye-----ssss sir I do she told me that her name is Lia.The officer said, "This couldn't be right it's impossible for the baby to talk at this age we are going to take her to the hospital to run some test and tell you some information when we get the results." Brenda said, "Okay then let's go Herald Lia will be alright." Herald responded with a negetive adittude and said, "I am she's gone we don't need another pest running around we already have Cleo and Georgie." Well that is the end of part 1 comment below if you want part 2 of this wonderful series! Category:Blog posts